millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Milionář
Milionář (English translation: Millionaire) was the one of two Czech versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from February 4 to June 23, 2008 on TV Prima channel. Hosted by Roman Šmucler. Lifelines In show were 4 lifelines: * 50:50 (napůl) * Phone-A-Friend (přítel na telefonu) * Ask the Audience (rada publika) * Switch the Question (výměna otázky) Money Tree All winners Biggest winners * Jiří Lener (March 7, 2008) - 500,000 Kč 300,000 Kč winners * Robert Chylík (February 18, 2008) * Čeněk Matocha (February 26, 2008) * Vratislav Šteiner (May 21, 2008) * Miroslav Štorch (June 13, 2008) * Laco Kajaba (June 23, 2008) 160,000 Kč winners * Zdeňka Jírová (March 18, 2008) * Štěpán Molt (April 11, 2008) * Tomáš Zavázal (April 22, 2008) * Miroslav Keřka (May 5, 2008) * Vladimíra Vondráková (May 9, 2008) * Ivan Vasilev (May 13, 2008) * Jan Hošek (May 23, 2008) * Zdeněk Novák (June 19, 2008) 80,000 Kč winners * Alena Rákosníková (February 5, 2008) * Dana Benešová (February 12, 2008) * Jan Hoffmann (March 5, 2008) * David Zálesný (March 12, 2008) * Pavel Pešek (March 31, 2008) * Lenka Nagyová (April 3, 2008) * Jan Velíšek (April 9, 2008) * Jaroslav Jurečka (April 18, 2008) * Aleš Fröhlich (April 24, 2008) * Jiřina Humlová (June 6, 2008) 50,000 Kč winners * Jaroslav Černík (February 6, 2008) * Eva Frantálová (February 14, 2008) * Miroslava Nejedlá (February 28, 2008) * Magda Hejduková (March 11, 2008) * František Louda (April 1, 2008) * Milan Štufka (April 8, 2008) * Jan Souček (April 25, 2008) * Jaroslav Brabec (April 30, 2008) * Radka Barteltová (May 2, 2008) * Zdeněk Smolík (May 6, 2008) * Jaroslav Janovský (May 8, 2008) * Vladimír Pavel (May 15, 2008) * Rostislav Pric (June 11, 2008) 40,000 Kč winners * Vladimír Rauch (February 13, 2008) * František Gulyás (February 19, 2008) * Daniel Škovran (March 10, 2008) * Zdeňka Czapková (March 21, 2008) * Edita Vondráková (April 7, 2008) * Luděk Novák (April 16, 2008) * Jaroslava Fuksová (April 17, 2008) * Lukáš Zapletal (April 28, 2008) * Věra Kršková (May 21, 2008) * Jaroslav Morský (May 27, 2008) * Jiří Janošek (May 30, 2008) * Jaroslav Klas (June 5, 2008) 30,000 Kč winners * L. Mikšík-Němčanská (February 7, 2008) * Radomír Toška (April 3, 2008) * Milan Vaněk (April 21, 2008) * Ivan Jalůvka (April 21, 2008) * Pavel Kubizňák (April 25, 2008) * Bedřich David (May 1, 2008) * Libor Macháček (May 14, 2008) * Martin Kouba (May 15, 2008) * Jan Ján (June 2, 2008) 20,000 Kč winners * Milan Slabý (February 21, 2008) * Zdeněk Šlésinger (March 17, 2008) 10,000 Kč winners * Zdeněk Jorda (February 4, 2008) * Tomáš Maršál (February 8, 2008) * Ludvík Kuranda (February 20, 2008) * Božena Šedá (February 27, 2008) * Jaroslav Pecka (March 19, 2008) * Martin Vaculík (March 20, 2008) * Radomír Kalandra (March 24, 2008) * Marie Gajdošová (March 25, 2008) * Petr Laník (March 26, 2008) * Boris Netopil (March 27, 2008) * Petr Valošek (April 2, 2008) * Marek Škvor (April 4, 2008) * Jan Kašpar (April 10, 2008) * Martin Kudláček (April 14, 2008) * František Vyhnálek (April 14, 2008) * Veronika Šindelová (April 15, 2008) * Zdeněk Baťha (April 16, 2008) * Dalibor Wilder (April 23, 2008) * Tomáš Oharek (April 29, 2008) * Jiří Filip (April 29, 2008) * Miluše Bartíková (May 5, 2008) * Karel Martínek (May 7, 2008) * Václav Dvořák (May 12, 2008) * Petr Líznar (May 13, 2008) * Milan Malačka (May 16, 2008) * Miroslav Zádrapa (May 16, 2008) * Zuzana Hrbková (May 19, 2008) * Jaromír Bönisch (May 20, 2008) * Rudolf Krzyžánek (May 23, 2008) * Jiří Slanina (June 2, 2008) * Jaroslava Koubová (June 3, 2008) * Jan Kubín (June 4, 2008) 5,000 Kč winners * Josef Král (June 4, 2008) 0 Kč winners * Pavel Kerner (February 6, 2008) * Petr Klimeš (February 7, 2008) * Pavel Prunar (February 8, 2008) See also * Chcete být milionářem? (other and main Czech version) Trivia * In 2008 after Chcete být milionářem? was cancelled, show was renamed as Milionář. After that, the this version of show has gained success with the public. The first episode was watched by 700,000 viewers. In 2016, the game went back to the air under its original title. * Total contestants played: 96. In total, the contestants between them have won 5,845,000 Kč. * In this version three contestants went home with nothing. Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions